The Snow Vampire
by flame69
Summary: Harry is a vampire and is going to Hogwarts. Wrong boy who lived. James, Lily and dumb-old-dork bashing. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

**Prologue **

He was chasing his prey threw the woods he could hear the heart of his prey beat faster as it ran as fast as its four legs could carry it.

He could catch it at any moment but the thrill of the hunt sang to him that he took as long as wanted.

The ground was like silk on his bare feet. The branches were like feathers reaching out to him.

Yes he loved to hunt.

He was a vampire but he was not like other vampires because when he was bit at the age of only four he changed yes but not in the normal way.

He had the normal changes like the beauty, the grace, the immortality, the strength and the need of blood. Yet he did not have to drink blood all the time he could eat food like a human, his eye didn't change but stayed a stunning green, his body still grew at a human pace and last he had a pair of midnight black wings on his back that can go in and out.

He could not remember who turned him but he could remember were he was at the time.

You see he is Harry James Potter the twin brother of the boy who lived Henry Sirius Potter.

At the age of one when both twins survived the night voldermort attacked and disappeared leaving only a straight scar on Henry's head and a lightning bolt scar on Harry's head.

Albus Dumbledore claimed that Henry was the one who defeated Voldermort.

After that night The Potters ignored Harry and put all their love and attention to Henry. At first Remus and Sirius treated them equally but soon even their attention turned to Henry.

On his and Henrys fourth birthday Harry made the choice to run away and easily slipped away when everyone was at Henry's party.

He could not remember who bit him but awhile later he found a family of vegetarian vampire's called the snows.

The family was made up of his new dad John, his new mom Sally and his sister Elizabeth, Eliza for short.

John was a very peaceful vampire but was scary when protecting his family. John loved to read and had a huge library in their mansion and worked in a local book store in his free time. He had black hair like Harry but it lay straight on his head.

Sally was the same in some ways but different in others. She was too very peaceful and was very fussy over her children. She had silver, blond hair that ran down her back and spent her free time in a shop which she owned that sold home made shampoos, soaps and other stuff with the herbs and other plants which she grew in the huge green house at the back at the manor.

Eliza was different in everyway, turned a few months before her seventeenths birthday she loved to do all sports and loved to spend the nights in clubs dancing. Eliza loved the extreme. She had blond hair and was a bit small for her frozen age and had a slim figure. Eliza was very protective to her "Baby brother" but was easy going and can have a laugh but knew when to be serious. Eliza was the best sister to have.

The entire family were from magical families but had long cut of their ties to the magical world. The moment Harry's letter had turned up five years ago they had put up wards to keep owls out straight away and have kept them up ever since. Harry did want to go to Hogwarts but at the time it was too dangerous because Harry had still not controlled his bloodlust. Also they had found out Harry was a seer and was having random visions all the time.

The thing was he always had visions but they were always about a beautiful girl with red hair the colour of fire and soft brown eyes with tanned skin and a few freckles.

He saw she was a witch and went to Hogwarts he will meet her soon anyway because this year Harry and Eliza were going back to the wizardry world.

The Snow siblings were going to Hogwarts.

To be continued. . .

**AN: So what do you think you hate it or love it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry signed as he and his family walked through Diagon alley. It was very crowded and Harry always hated crowed areas plus the noise hurt his sensitive ears.

"Mom where are we going first?" asked Harry.

"We have to go to Gringotts first my family were wealthy since my Grandmother was a Longbottom before she married a half blood and inherited a lot of money" answered Sally.

"You are related to Neville Longbottom then right?" said Harry.

"Who's Neville?" asked Sally.

"That girl I am always seeing well he is one of her friends" answered Harry. Sally nodded in understanding.

"Why is it you seem to know her friends names but not her name?" asked Eliza a smirk on her face for Harry not knowing something important.

"Gee I don't know I will ask my dream next time I have one" said Harry.

"Don't you two even think about starting come on were nearly at the bank!" Sally growled softly only loud enough for a vampire or werewolves ears to hear.

They walked up to an impressive white marble building which stood out to all the old style wooden stores.

They got in a queue and had soon got the amount of money needed.

The vault which was now renamed to the Snow vault had a lot of money because including the money Sally had inherited and the money John and Sally has made from the jobs they did in their spare time the money had soon added up, they were not rich but could still had enough to buy what they wished and not worry to much about the price.

They went into the book store first and Harry had run of to the defence section one of his favourites he picked up a book when someone banged into him.

"How dare you bang into me" a male voice said in a stuck up voice.

He turned a round and was about to answer when his words got caught in his throat standing before him was the boy who lived and his long lost brother, Henry Sirius Potter.

"Say your sorry don't you know who I am?" Henry asked with a sneer on his face.

Harry was about to answer when a deep voice questioned "What's going on here then?" Henry's seemed to suddenly loose his voice as he looked at John's tall figure and stuttered "N n nothing" and quickly ran off.

"The fame has gone to his head and I only talked to him for a few seconds" Harry muttered angrily but was a bit sad.

It meant his biological parents still carried on spoiling Henry even after Harry had ran away. As much as he tried he could not blame Henry it wasn't his fault and Harry remembered times when they were still young and they played together a lot.

That was before his parents decided he was a bad influence on Henry when they caught him talking to a snake.

John leaned close and whispered to Harry "I know you will never forgive your parents and I don't want you to but don't let hated blind you and you never know if you take time to get to know Henry you might be able to heal any damage done by the Potter's".

Harry smiled never matter what, John always tried the peaceful way to things it was his nature. He was tall, strong and as soft as a teddy bear. That was John Snow.

"Okay dad lets go and find mom and Eliza they will probably want to know what happened" said Harry.

After dragging Eliza out of the quidditch shop before she decided to spend all their money, they gave her and Sally a brief about the encounter with Henry.

"What do you think Angel?" asked John to Sally.

She shook her head sadly and was about to answer when Eliza said "We should drain their blood in their sleep" looking deadly. She despised the Potter's even though she had never met them. In her eyes they had hurt Harry so they were the enemies.

"Eliza!" hissed Sally. "For now we do nothing its best we stay clear for now, they are going to be wary anyway since Harry looks like a younger version of James Potter we don't want them guessing because they may want to take Harry back and Dumbledore would want him for the coming war if he finds out what Harry can do".

"Please be good. Harry try to avoid and trouble and Eliza don't even think about looking for trouble" said John seriously.

They both nodded.

"Can we finish shopping now" asked Eliza.

&&&

Since Harry wanted to go and get a pet and Eliza wanted to go back to the quidditch shop they split up Sally and Harry together and John and Eliza together.

Harry had soon found the perfect pet, a snowy female white owl he christened Hedwig.

The family soon returned home.

**AN: I am sorry the chapter was short and will work on getting the chapters longer in the future.**

**I am sorry I have taken so long to update but I have just not found the time to sit and type.**

**I have made Harry have lots of cool powers but he will not be all powerful and I am trying to give my OC's (the Snows) a few faults so they will not be perfect. I have only just started writing and hope in time I will improve.**

**Sorry again and don't hesitate to say what you think of my story so far.**

**Flame69**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Would I even be writing this if I owned Harry Potter?**

Harry was sad as he said goodbye to his mom and dad he would see them at Christmas but that seemed three months away to long.

"Now are you sure you both have everything" sally asked for the last time looking worried.

"Come on Mom were be okay" said Eliza excited about going to Hogwarts.

John smiled lovingly as he snaked an arm around Sally waist and whispered "We will see them soon angel there is no need to worry".

She still seemed worried but gave a kiss to both Eliza and Harry as they exchanged their final goodbyes.

"Come on lets get a compartment now for our selves" Harry said looking at Eliza to see if she agreed.

With another round of final goodbyes and a promise to write at least three times a day, they finally got on the train.

They went to the back of the train and secured there own compartment. Harry let Hedwig out who perched on his shoulders and slowly stroked her feathers.

The platform was filling up and the train would soon leave.

There door to the compartment and a girl with bushy brown hair walked in, when she saw Harry and Eliza she said "Sorry I didn't know anyone else was in here".

Eliza shook her head and said "You can stay if you want I was going to leave myself to find someone my own year, want a kiss before I leave you little bro?" asked Eliza with a smirk.

"I'll pass!" Harry muttered dryly.

Eliza gave a musical laugh and _skipped _off with inhuman grace. "So much for laying low" thought Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Forgive my sister she was dropped on her head repeatedly at birth".

The girl laughed and was going to answer when the door opened again and a tall red head walked in "There you are I was… who are you?" the red head asked.

The girl elbowed him and hissed "_Don't be rude_".

Harry already knew who they were he had seen them in his dreams before but could not come to remember their names.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Harry Snow and the girl you saw earlier was my older sister Eliza".

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is my boyfriend Ron Weasley" Hermione said.

"Good to meet you" said Harry.

"No offence but what are you doing here because you're most defiantly not a first year?"

"Well you never know I could be just tall for my age" Ron snorted and Hermione just gave him a look, he held his hands up in mock surrender and said "Alright I know I'm to good looking for a firsty but is it that obvious? Rhetorical question anyway me and my sis were hidden away from the real world and home schooled but dad decided we are older enough to brave reality called school, a true horror story I know".

By the end of the trip they were best friends.

&&&

"I don't care what you say I will not ride in a boat!" Eliza all but screamed as a giant man showed them how they would get to Hogwarts.

"Why? Scared of getting your hair wet?" Harry asked with a mocking smirk.

Eliza glared but got into the boat. She followed by Harry and a small girl with bright green eyes and black hair. Harry turned and smiled at the girl and said "Hi my names Harry" he greeted. The girl was shy but mumbled her name "Lizzie".

The trip was silent until a collection of gasps filled there air as they landed their eyes on Hogwarts for the first time. Even Eliza had to admit the building was impressive. The two vampire's alerts were on high as they tried to smell what lurked in the forest to smell what they were going to be eating for the year.

"There had better be something tasty I refuse to live of birds" Eliza muttered so only Harry could hear. He cheekily replied "Well the positive news is I will be okay" to which Eliza growled she hated the fact Harry could eat normal food. But she was mainly upset that Harry could get drunk while she can't.

They reached the shore and the giant which Harry had learned was called Hagrid, knocked on the big wooden doors. After countless lessons from his mother he knew that some of the symbols carved on the door where runes to protect the castle.

The doors opened and revealed a stern looking woman in dark green robes, Harry knew she was not the sort of women you would want to cross, if you were sane anyway so Eliza will be getting into lots of trouble.

After a long boring speech which Harry tuned out since it was about rules and already knew about the houses from his parents.

They finally walked into the hall. Harry had to admit it was an impressive sight, especially the room it looked like a lot of charm work had been used.

The first years were sorted and then it was their time first was "Snow, Eliza" as she walked up to the stool Harry could not help feeling protective as the eyes of nearly all the boys in the school were on her.

She sat on there for a while before it shouted "Hufflepuff!"

"Loyal and hardworking my arse" he mumbled so only Eliza could here. She growled softly in reply.

Finally was "Snow, Harry".

He walked up to the stool and the hat was placed over his head and blocking the world from his view.

"Hmm, another vampire don't worry I am not biased so lets see very hard choice you could fit in all four but you're here to make a difference I can see that. So to heal a school you need to be at the heart of the problem and by that I mean…. Gryffindor!"

"Good luck" the hat added.

Harry was confused about what the hat had said but shook it of he will write to his mom and dad later. He sat near Hermione, Ron and Lizzie.

He was happy to be with his new friends.

But he could not help but look over at the Ravenclaw table and finally seeing the true reason he came to Hogwarts, his love, Ginny Weasley.

TBC

**AN- Sorry for not updating in ages but I hope you liked this very short chapter (Dodges knives and other pointy objects). **


	4. AN

Dear readers

I have recently reread this fic and have decided not to continue it. The fic itself was not very good in my opinion and I have lost interest in the entire fic

I believe I made Harry to perfect in the fic and to tell you the truth all the planning I had for this fic I have since lost and can hardly remember even writing it never mind the entire plot for the fic, if anyone wishes to continue the fic they may just PM me first

Thanks for reading

Flame69


End file.
